Crossing Paths: A Breakfast Club of Sorts
by ladyluckx13
Summary: This is much like The Breakfast Club in the beginning and then turns a bit smutty. It's a Suzanne Prewett story, with some sexual content. SPDM


**Breakfast Club****  
**She sat in utter silence, tapping her finger impatiently on the desk before her. Nine o'clock, her watch read as she looked at it for the millionth time in the last thirty minutes. "You've got to be kidding me," she muttered angrily to herself, tapping her desk more rapidly. She let out a long grueling sigh and rolled her eyes, resting her head on the desk. Nine oh three. "Dammit," she muttered under her breath, five hours and fifty seven minutes left.

Who the hell wants to be here on a Saturday morning? She thought to herself as she spread out her hand on the desk, taking the point of the pen and banging it in the spaces between each finger.

A slim, pale man with shaggy jet black hair walked eerily into the room to the desk in the front. He slammed his side bag down onto the desk, glaring at the four students in his room.

"Good I presume this is everyone" he said looking at each of them.

A pretty blonde girl raised her hand in the air "Yes, Suzanne" the man said looking at the girl "Yeah I don't really belong here, so I'm just going to go" she said standing up from her seat.

"Sit down Miss Prewett" the man announced. "But Snape..." she started and he sneered at her, and she sat down.

"Well I guess I should give you something to do," he said rolling his eyes and sat down on the edge of the desk. "You have the remaining time..." he started, and then glanced at his watch, "five hours, to write an essay about yourself," he sighed as if he didn't really care either way.

He left just as he came, slamming the door behind him. Suzanne sighed and rummaged through her untidy purse for a quill, then went through her bag for a piece of parchment, setting it gently on the desk. She brushed the quill's feather across her cheek, allowing them to tickle her. "About Me" she thought, what about her. She was no more or less interesting than the next person. She decided to take this time to check out the other people in the room with her, who she would spend the remainder of her day with. She saw Harry Potter sitting next to Cho Chang in the front row, and as she perused the room she saw Draco Malfoy. This should be fun she thought to herself.

**Getting to Know You**  
"This is so stupid," Cho Chang stated slamming her quill onto the desk in front of her. Harry Potter chuckled from the corner, as did a tall, short haired boy.

Suzanne rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. "So, what are in for, Cho?" Suzanne asked smirking slightly at Cho.

Cho looked up at Suzanne, "A C on my Divinations exam, she figured this might help" Cho stated turning to the front.

Suzanne turned to Cho, and said loudly and clearly "That's awful, and total bullshit" she smirked and the other three looked at her, and she heard Draco laugh a little. Cho swirled around and looked offended, as Suzanne looked smugly back at her.

"So Chang, why are you really here?" Suzanne asked raising an eyebrow.

Cho looked angrily back at her "Why are you here Prewett?" she asked with an angry tone.

"Chang (1) don't call me by my last name and (2) I'm here because Flitwick is a tiny ass munch" she laughed as she sat back in her chair. Cho glared at Suzanne, the two were just not hitting it off.

"You have no right to say that about Flitwick, so bug off" Cho stated, standing the ground for her house.

"Oh, so Miss Cho Chang knows everything does she? Well I'll say why I'm here if you say why you are," she announced and the boys actually had to force themselves to look away, but couldn't do it. They both turned to face the bitch fight, or so they were pretending it was.

"Nice try Prew... Suzanne" Cho changed her mind after the evil sneer.

"Well I'll start then," Suzanne stated, "I'm here because your idiotic house professor doesn't approve of the way I 'control' myself." she smirked, she couldn't help it, the whole thing was just too funny. "It's not my fault I'm a sarcastic person" she said smirking slightly. "You're turn Chang".

Cho shifted uncomfortably in her chair, as Suzanne leaned back in her chair, resting her feet on the desk in front of her. "I'm waiting Chang..." Suzanne stated standing up from her chair and walking toward her. She gently put her hands down on the desk in front of Cho, "Why are you here?" she asked annunciating every word as she spoke it.

Cho looked up at her, a mix of anger and fear in her eyes, "I told you, Professor Trelawney thinks this will teach me a lesson" she stated tears filling her eyes.

Suzanne looked at her and a smile spread across her face, "But what did you do to deserve this lesson?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Cho looked up at her, as Suzanne stood in front of her. She bent down on her knees in front of the desk and said "Cho, of all people I would understand."

**A Girl's Sarcasm**  
Cho didn't really know what to say or do, or well, anything. Cho looked over at her, then to Harry over in the corner. "I um..." she trailed off and then began again "I told Professor Snape that he was a crazy ass hole who needed to leave me and my house alone." Suzanne looked at her for a moment, and then broke out into a fit of laughter.

Cho looked at her and smiled "What are you laughing at?" she asked giggling a little herself.

"You said that to Snape?" Suzanne laughed uncontrollably, unable to stop, "that's idiotic."

Cho turned to Suzanne stunned, "So says a sarcastic little bitch." Cho stated in a fit of anger.

"What did you say to me, Chang?" Suzanne asked, her blue eyes turning red.

Draco had sat in silence until now "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Prewett," was all he said.

Suzanne turned to face Draco, "Oh well let me just walk away and do everything that Mister Perfect Malfoy says. Look, Just because all of the other Slytherins grovel at your feet, does not mean I will, I won't stoop down to the level of the people far below me," she glared into his eyes and his gray cold eyes seem to lighten to a sky blue.

Draco smiled at the girl "Impressive Prewett."

Suzanne held her hand up in his face "The name is Suzanne" she stated walking over to him. "That is what you are to call me, and maybe just maybe I'll call you by your first name" she said with a smirk and a definitive look.

**Shut Up**  
Draco smirked, trying not to show too much emotion, he didn't want Suzanne to know he thought that her standing up to him was really hot. Suzanne was now standing right in front of Draco. Draco looked up at her and smirked. Harry and Cho were looking at each other, and in a way talking to each other with their eyes.

"Why are you smirking at me?" she demanded angry that he wasn't taking her seriously. He looked up at her and his eyes latched to hers.

"Nothing Miss Prewett" he answered raising an eyebrow. She turned to look at Harry and Cho and they were working on their projects.

"WHO IS MAKING ALL OF THIS NOISE?" Snape demanded as he stormed into his room. "Potter, Chang" he started staring at the two "Go to McGonagall's office, you'll be able to do a better job on your report without these two yelling." he stated and Harry and Cho left, and started giggling like little school girls when they thought the others could no longer hear them.

"As for you two," Snape started glaring at Draco and Suzanne as they sat on opposite sides of the room, "You both need to learn to get along, you're both slytherins, we must all come together because almost every one else is below us," he finished pausing to look at them both. "Therefore, you will spend the rest of detention together, and you will write me a report on Slytherin, together!" he demanded and walked away.

"Professor, you can't be serious," Suzanne practically screamed at him. "Oh, but I am Miss Prewett" Snape said leaving the room.

"I can't believe this, it's ridiculous. I can't work with you!" Draco sat by and listened to her bitch about him, and he smirked (mostly because he knew it pissed her off).

"Maybe if you hopped off of your high horse madame, you'd learn to just deal with me. I'm not all bad you know" Draco said walking over to where Suzanne now sat. "You might even learn to like me" he stated matter of factly.

Suzanne laughed lightly at his comment and rolled her eyes. "Unlike Pansy and all of them, you really don't interest me at all. You rather disgust me, actually" she said as he put his face closer to hers. She backed away from his face, hoping he wasn't going to do something he would really and truly regret.

Draco laughed lightly and drew very close to Suzanne's face "I beg to differ", Suzanne showed her anger at him by slapping him, "Keep your distance" she said rising from where she sat.

"Why are you such a bitch?!" Draco said rubbing where she hit him. He walked over to where she now stood by the window, and he pushed her a little to get her attention. She turned to him, tears running down her cheeks, a look of compassion spread across his face.

**Why She's A Bitch**  
"Do you want to know why I'm a bitch?" she cried in a fit of anger and sadness. "I'm such a bitch because the one thing I truly loved left me here, with only one remaining memory. And that memory could get me expelled from Hogwarts" she cried sadly, and fell to the ground.

Draco knelt beside her and took her in his arms, "What do you mean?" he asked as she cried lightly into his broad, masculine shoulder. She sat up and pulled her knees closer to her body, wrapping her arms around her legs and rested her head in the gap between her knees. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're afraid of," he said rubbing her back lightly.

She looked at him, "My husband died." she said sniffling, "we were young, but so very much in love. Did you ever wonder why I randomly disappeared for a year? I fell in love, in America. I had given up on love here, it never seemed to happen for me. I went to America and found the most amazing guy. His name was Steven Daniel Hall and I thought I would spend the rest of my life with him, but when he was on his way to nice, along the cote d'azur where we were to be married, his plane was in a terrible crash. Only two people survived, an older couple. They had found a letter in Steve's pocket for me, and gave it to me along with the awful news of my recently deceased fiance. It has taken a long time for me to get over Steve, and to this day I still miss him more than anything. He was an incredible man, who did not deserve to die," she paused and wiped the tears from her face, "as for the secret that could expel me from Hogwarts," she paused again, this time to look into the eyes of the boy she was spilling her heart to. His eyes turned from the usual cold gray to an ocean, soothing blue.

Draco reached over and took her hand in his "You can tell me" he stated squeezing her hand.

"Like I said, Steven and I fell in love, and well, we had sex. At home, I have a three year old son" she said putting her head in her hands.

Draco got lost in the moment and pulled her into a hug, running his hands through her hair "I'm sorry you've had to go through that. And I'm sorry I was an ass hole."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks", Suzanne muttered.

Draco smiled back at her "You're welcome" he whispered, patting her back gently. Draco felt like he truly knew her, and decided it was time.

He leaned in closer to her, and put his hand gently on her face "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, it must have been hard," Draco stated.

**His or Hers**  
Suzanne pulled away and glared at him "HOW DARE YOU?!" she practically screamed at him, rushing to get up. She walked angrily to her seat and sat down "I'm writing our paper." she stated sitting down and pulling out a quill.

"We should start with what the Sorting Hat said to us during the first year, _Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends._ It describes all of us," she announced writing it down.

Draco wasn't focusing on what she was talking about, he was concerned. "What did I do?" he asked with an upset tone, scratching his head.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "If you don't know than you're just stupid," she told him.

"Would you listen to yourself?" he practically yelled at her. She looked at him and glared evilly. "One second we get along well and then the next you're pissed at me, and don't want to talk to me," he said in a rage shaking his fists in every direction.

She stood up immediately and walked slowly to the window. "You don't know what it's like" she said quietly, looking out the window.

He could tell she was crying, her voice was breaking and she kept sniffling. Draco walked to the window right next to the one Suzanne was currently standing at. "Explain it to me," he whispered and looked up at her, she was still staring out the window.

"I've never liked anyone like I liked Steve. I loved him, and now I think I like you. That can't happen, I don't want to betray the man I love" she cried breaking down, and lowering herself to sit on the floor.

She put her head in her hands and cried. "I didn't know Steve, but I think he would want you to be happy. And if that would make it happy, he'd want it that way. Especially if he loved you as much as you loved him," Draco said sitting beside her.

"I know" she said with a sniffle "that's what hurts the most" she stated looking up at him for the first time.

He looked back at her and his cold gray eyes turned a calming blue, which one could get lost in. She immediately looked away. She liked Draco a lot, and now she was afraid she was going against the love of her life, as if she were betraying him. Draco, after Suzanne looked away, put his back against the wall beside her and put his head on the wall, closing his eyes.

**What Now?**  
She looked at Draco and sighed. He opened one eye and smiled "What's the deal with the sigh?" he asked smiling flirtatiously. She laughed and said nothing. Draco looked at her, and he could no longer bear it, he had to kiss her. He leaned in and put his hands on either side of her face, and kissed her gently on the lips, and pulled away to see her reaction.

She had shut her eyes and his lips hadn't totally taken her by surprise, she knew it was going to happen, she just didn't know when. She looked at him a few seconds after he pulled away, and pulled him closer to her, by the collar of his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his hands around her waist, and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

He put one hand on the back of her head, and kissed her more passionately. She still felt a bit of guilt, but continued anyway, because for once, since Steve's death, she felt happy. She had that tingling in her stomach again, she'd been waiting for this.

After a few moments he pulled away from her and put his head to hers. She bit her lower lip slightly and looked over at him, lust filling her body. It wasn't until just now that all the guilt drained from her body.

Draco must have been able to sense this, and to her surprise he muttered "Feeling better?" She knew he was obviously referring to the guilt she had previously felt. She smiled, "if you ever feel uncomfortable, tell me and we can stop" Draco added with a sympathetic smile.

It was now, that Suzanne saw the true Draco within the bad ass. She looked into his eyes, and he into hers. And for that moment it was just the two of them in the world.

**Moving On?****  
**She sat by the wall, looking at him, undressing him with her eyes. He laughed, "What?" he asked noticing she was staring at him. She didn't answer, just shook her head as if to say nothing. He smiled, and as if it were contagious she smiled back at him. Draco slowly stood up and walked over to her and sat in a chair by her. She looked at him and her heart filled with lust, she couldn't help it.

"Hey Sue," Draco asked looking at the desk unable to make eye contact with her. She looked at him at the sound of her name, to see him shake his head, "Never mind" he stated, deciding not to tell her what he was thinking. He was going to ask her out, but he got nervous. That never happened to him, he never got nervous, _I never get nervous, what's wrong with me _Draco thought to himself.

He looked up at her, and noticed that she was still watching him with urgent eyes, "What Dray, too chicken to ask me?" she asked laughing slightly, knowing it would bother him to no end.

He gently laid her down onto the floor, kissing her all the while. She shivered slightly, "It's cold" she whispered breathlessly into his ear. He put his cloak beneath her and laid her down again. He wanted so badly to shag her, then and there. He put a hand on either side of her, and slowly bent to let his lips touch hers.

"What are you doing?" Suzanne whispered as Draco pulled her shirt up a little bit, and kissed her stomach.

Draco stopped and looked at her "Do you want me to stop?" he asked worriedly.

She laughed lightly, and pulled his shirt over his head, "Not a chance," she stated.

He pulled her shirt over her head, and gently slid her bra straps down over her shoulders, kissing gently where they used to be. He unhooked her bra and at this she put her hand on his chest, pushing him away lightly.

"What if Snape walks in?" she asked urgently.

He smiled and put his thin lips to her collarbone, "Then he can watch" he smirked as she brought his lips back to hers.

He removed her bra and threw it lightly to the side, and began to kiss the spot on her chest between her breasts. She was so aroused, immediately her hands reached down his pants, to play with him.

He moaned loudly and she clapped her other hand over his mouth, "We don't want Snape coming in, do we?" she announced raising an eyebrow and rubbing him gently, turning her rub into a stroke, as she intensified, so did he.

His mouth was now sucking her nipple, and putting light kisses on her breasts. "Damn" she said throwing her head back and pulling her hand out of his pants, and undoing his pants throwing them to the side.

He returned her gesture, with a little gesture of his own. He reached her skirt and pulled it down, "Are we going to…?" Suzanne started, and he looked up at her, raised an eyebrow and pulled her knickers off. He then put his index finger up into her and her breathlessness turned to moaning, he then stuck another finger up there.

"Why don't you try to shove something a little bigger up there?" she asked seductively, removing his briefs, and opening her legs a little. He moaned in appreciation.

She laughed lightly and he began his attempt at putting it in her, "Oh Oh Oh GOD!!" she moaned loudly as he pulled out, then pushed in again, "OH DRRAAAAACCO!" she said running her fingers through his hair. He let their lips connect again, and the kissed seemed so much more passionate.

He continued to push in and out of her and she ran her hands lightly over his butt before grabbing it roughly and thrusting him further in. This put both of them over the edge, and they came simultaneously.

Suzanne lay beneath him breathless, and he couldn't help but smile. They both glistened of sweat and looked absolutely worn out. She laughed lightly and he smiled back at her, "We should get changed," she announced checking the time, noticing they only had an hour to write the paper. He nodded in agreement and they slowly got changed.

"We should do this again, sometime," Draco announced, with his back to her.

"Get detention?" she joked.

"No, hang out, just be together, you know?" he asked her, uneasily. He was usually very good at asking girls out, but Suzanne wasn't just any girl, she was... special.

"Maybe our paths will cross again," she said smiling, with every intention of seeing this boy again.


End file.
